


Hard Place

by Counterpunch



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Gen, Post S6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counterpunch/pseuds/Counterpunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Willow never planned on coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for some

She wasn’t supposed to come back. She never intended to.

Never wanted it to get that far, either. She figured Buffy would stop her long before…well. She figured Buffy would have stopped her.

Willow trusted her, Buffy was her hero.

It was cruel of her, of course, to put Buffy in that situation. To make it so she had no other choice. But desperate times call for desperate measures and Willow’s never been good when it comes to desperation.

She knew what Buffy would have to do and she was counting on it. Willow had hoped Buffy would be her hero to the end.

But now she’s still here, and things are hard - so much harder than she ever thought possible.

They’ve come full circle, really, she supposes. Now _she’s_ the one resenting Buffy for the life she has. The one she’s stuck with. Because Willow threw herself into the abyss but Buffy stopped it from swallowing her. She let her do terrible things…

It was never supposed to get that far. Willow had counted on her.

She never planned on coming back.


End file.
